1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advanced mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method for generating multimedia events.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a Short Message Service (SMS) provides for the transfer of short messages between an application residing on a Mobile Station (MS) and an application within the network. A Short Message Service Center (hereafter, “SMC”) and base stations (BS) provide a conduit for short messages between the application in the network and the application in the MS. The technologies related to the short message services (SMS) and the transmissions of the short messages in a wireless communication are based on the SMS-related standards, IS-637 and IS-95/J-STD-008, respectively, whose entire disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference.
In a related art SMS, a SMC initially provides short messages to a BS via a core network, and the BS then sends those short messages to a mobile station on a paging channel, which is also a control channel. When the short messages are provided by the SMC, a destination address and other service information are also provided together with the messages, and the mobile station can receive the short messages in an idle state.
In transmitting technology of multimedia data such as sound and images, a simple image service (SIS) is used when adding a picture or animation images to the short message. When a short message is transmitted, the attached image files are also transmitted at the same time.
The method for generating multimedia events based on the related art will now be described. FIG. 1 illustrates a related art short message transmission system. The system includes mobile stations (MS) (1) that input text/voice messages and transmit, a short message service center (SMC) (4) that stores and transmits the messages received from the mobile stations (1), base stations (BS) (2) that function as an interface enabling the SMC to store and transmit the messages, and a home location register (HLR) (3) that stores the information by mobile stations. The BS-MS interface forms a route for short message (SM) transmissions between the mobile stations (MS) and the SMC, and the HLR-SMC interface is used to get the status information of the receiving mobile stations.
FIG. 2 illustrates sub-parameters of a SMS transport layer used for generating multimedia events according to the related art. The SMS is divided into a number of protocol layers: (1) the SMS teleservice layer, (2) the SMS transport layer, and (3) the SMS relay layer. The teleservice layer and transport layer are two upper layers used in the SMS, and the sub-parameters of each layer are illustrated in the FIG. 2. The transport layer provides information such as an originating address to enable the lower layer to send the messages properly, and the sub-parameters of the teleservice layer are stored in the Bearer Data field of the transport layer as shown in FIG. 2.
The sub-parameters of the teleservice layer are different depending on whether the teleservice layer transmission is sending or receiving the messages. In other words, the teleservice layer includes sub-parameters such as Submit Message when sending and Deliver Message when receiving. However, a User Data sub-parameter is always used to send the user's final data no matter whether the teleservice layer is sending or receiving the messages. Image data compressed by the SIS are stored and sent through the User Data sub-parameter.
As described above, the related art short message transmission system and SMS have various disadvantages. Because large files such as sound or image files are attached to every short message subjected to be transmitted when transmitting multimedia events according to the related art, a large portion of the channel capacity is not used or wasted. Therefore, when the size of the file is too large, the file has to be divided into several pieces with appropriate smaller sizes so that each of the several pieces can be stored in the User Data and the message must be transmitted several times. Otherwise, the size of the file subjected to be transmitted at one time must be limited for a multimedia event.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.